The present invention relates to a table lamp with movable ornamental liquid container, and more particularly to a table lamp having an ornamental liquid container movably mounted on a base of the table lamp, so that liquid and floating ornaments contained in the liquid container produce dynamical, changeful and beautiful scenes in the liquid container when the latter is moved by an external force applied on it. The table lamp therefore has unique ornamental effect apart from its illuminating function.
The table lamp is a very popular lighting fixture and may be versatilely designed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,272,604 entitled "Cyclonic Liquid Ornament" and 5,678,918 entitled "Lamp Stand" both granted to the inventor of the present invention, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/888,833 entitled "A Lamp Seat Type Liquid Decoration" filed by the same inventor and having been paid of issuance fee, all disclose lamps having different dynamic decorative effect. There are also corresponding applications of the above-mentioned U.S. Patents and Patent Application being filed and granted a patent right in many other countries. A common feature of these earlier disclosed table lamps is they all include a liquid container fixedly mounted to an illuminating lamp body, and a motor for driving liquid and/or floating ornaments in the liquid container to move. That is, the liquid container itself does not move at all.
While these earlier disclosed table lamps having ornamental liquid container are structurally novel and unique in ornamental effect, they all have complicate components and accordingly require increased manufacturing cost that will adversely affect the competitive position of the table lamps in the market. However, as a matter of fact, some of the dynamical ornamental effect can be easily achieved, such as in a dual-liquid floating ornament that includes floating ornaments freely floating at an interface between two different liquids for quite a long time whenever the liquid container is vibrated. There is also a unique hourglass-like liquid container having a magma-like liquid contained therein. When the hourglass-like liquid container is turned upside-down, the magma-like liquid will naturally flow from an upper space in the liquid container to a lower space thereof. The time for the magma-like liquid to completely flow to the lower space is usually about three to five minutes that is long enough for producing continuously changeful liquid scenes in the liquid container.